bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamie Moriarty
Moriarty is the primary antagonist of Elementary and the archnemesis of Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty is first mentioned in the episode M. (S1E12) and is thought to be directly responsible for the death of Holmes' lover, Irene Adler. Biography Moriarty's true identity is unknown and 37 murders over the course of the last decade are attributed to the alias, simply known as "M." The victims appear to have no commonalities. Moriarty composes letters to the authorities that evade analysis and are deemed the ramblings of a madman, averting any insight into his true nature; two such messages have explicitly mentioned Sherlock. The only information known about the criminal mastermind's character is extracted from Moriarty's enforcer, the English brawler Sebastian Moran. When Holmes tortures his henchman (who has been setup by Moriarty), he initially believes that Moran is the notorious "M.", but soon learns that he is not the sought serial killer with a penchant for bloodletting and merely a hired assassin - he was incarcerated during Adler's murder 19 months prior. It is at first thought that Moriarty reserved Irene's murder for himself, as retaliation for Holmes' investigations. History as Irene Adler Irene Adler is the identity that Moriarty was known by when she first met Sherlock Holmes. Whilst they both lived in London she and Holmes had a relationship that lasted some seven months. With Holmes in London Adler first meets Holmes when he is working on a case. (The Woman) He first knows Adler as a restorer of old paintings and her house in London where they first meet is filled with paintings. Holmes also finds out that she stole a painting she had been working on for a client, replacing it with a forgery she had painted herself. Adler tells Holmes she was saving it from the owner and he doesn't turn her in. They quickly begin a relationship that lasts seven months and Holmes is devastated when she is supposedly murdered, an event that leads him turning to drugs. After her "death" Joan Watson first hears of Adler's existence when she discovers a pile of letters of correspondence between Irene Adler and Sherlock at the rehab where Sherlock had stayed during his recovery. (One Way to Get Off) When Watson returned the letters to Holmes, saying that she thought he "might want these", he replied, "Indeed I do", and promptly destroyed them in a blender machine. That night he informed Watson that Adler had died and vaguely hinted that her death led to his addiction and eventual admission to rehab. Watson soon finds out that Adler was Sherlock's girlfriend and had died in a murder case. (M.) It was first believed that she was killed by the assassin (then assumed to be a serial-killer) Sebastian Moran. When Holmes questioned Moran he was led to believe that Adler was murdered by Moriarty. He was led to believe that she was specifically targeted due to being close to him - in retaliation for Holmes' investigations into some of Moriarty's crimes. They had only dated for seven months but Holmes cared deeply for Adler, according to him she was different from the others. Adler's supposed death was also the cause of Holmes' descent into drug taking, as after that point he began to loose control and his previous occasional use became much more serious. Discovery in New York During an investigation and whilst exploring a house in Queens thought to be connected to Moriarty, Holmes and Watson discover that Adler is alive. Holmes is shocked by this, having previously thought her to be dead. She tells them that she is the prisoner of a man she has only seen in a mask. Adler appears to be traumatised and unaware of exactly how much time has passed since she was taken. After being checked out in the hospital Adler goes to stay with Holmes and Watson at their house. After the house is broken into Holmes takes Adler to a safe house, planning to go away with her so they can be safe from Moriarty. Whilst Adler is dressing Holmes notices that she is missing a mole that had been on her back when he knew her in London. He realises that she must have had this surgically removed and therefore had not been a prisoner as he had been led to believe. He suspects her of working for Moriarty and they part after arguing. Adler returns to Holmes home to save him when he is nearly killed by one of Moriarty's assassins and reveals herself to actually be Moriarty. (Heroine) Revelation as Moriarty Moriarty planted herself in New York to have a politician killed with the help of a shipping magnate nicknamed "The Narwahl." She succeeds and Holmes relapses. She even convinces Watson to make Sherlock give up on the case. Holmes goes to the Brownstone, overdoses, and is sent to a hospital. Moriarty then goes to the hospital and visits Holmes, attempting to convince him to run away with her, saying that she can help him. But it turns out Watson knew she was in love with Holmes and planted a device in Holmes' room. Holmes' overdose was revealed to be fake so that Moriarty inadvertently admits to her crimes. She is arrested by Captain Gregson. She has not been seen again. However, Watson mentions her lawyer is "sweating bullets" due to her confession on tape. Relationships Sherlock Holmes Whilst living under the name of Irene Adler Moriarty has a relationship with Holmes that spans some seven months. Whilst she had intended simply to trick him, she ends up falling in love with him. Even after her secret identity as Moriarty is revealed and it looks like she has won, she still visits Holmes in hospital and asks him to go away with her. Joan Watson Moriarty and Joan Watson first meet whilst Moriarty is still pretending to be Irene Adler. It is Watson who realises that Moriarty is in love with Holmes and encourages him to make it look like he had an overdose so that she will visit him in hospital. They record the conversation and so gain incriminating evidence against Moriarty. Employees Moriarty has various employees who help her in her criminal activities. Sebastian Moran Sebastian Moran is an assassin known as "M", hired by Moriarty to kill various people. (M.) He receives his instructions by coded text message. Whilst Moran is in prison, Moriarty stages a crime scene using Moran's MO so that the police and Holmes will believe the assassin "M" killed Irene Adler. After Moran is in prison he gives Holmes information on Moriarty and Moriarty threatens to kill his sister if he does not kill himself. Daniel Gottlieb Daniel Gottlieb is an assassin who works for Moriarty. He specializes in murders that don't look like intentional deaths. (A Landmark Story) John Douglas John Douglas is an agent of Moriarty's who employs assassins. He is notable for employing Daniel Gottlieb. (A Landmark Story) Isaac Proctor Isaac Proctor was an agent and assassin for Moriarty. He was given orders to assassinate John Douglas when Douglas was beginning to reveal he knew why Irene Adler had to die. When the police tracked him down through paint he bought for Moriarty he went on the run. When he found out his get-away car, that was supplied to him by Moriarty, was rigged to explode he decided to ruin Moriarty's plan by killing Sherlock Holmes. He was killed by Moriarty when Proctor broke into Sherlock's home. (The Woman) The Voice for Moriarty The Voice for Moriarty acted as a disguise for Moriarty when dealing with people involved in her criminal empire. She used the voice for two reasons: to avoid meeting face-to-face with someone and to not let Moriarty's gender get in the way of business. She eventually used the voice to call Sherlock and to give him a case. (Risk Management) Media Moriarty Category:Characters: Elementary Category:Versions of James Moriarty Category:Versions of Irene Adler